Of What Hope May Bring
by BetterWithEachStory
Summary: "Within the darkness of ourselves, we drown in the well of our sorrows, it is those who pull us free and allow even a moment of hope that life becomes precious again." An attempt at something far more well written than what I have done previous, while I have no pairings in mind yet as this is a work in progress, I am quite the fan of Elijah Mikaelson. Read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

"You will understand with time."

But she wanted to understand now, why her skin crawled and her heart seized so violently she could do nothing but grasp the stake buried deeply into her stomach. It hurt so badly, the wound burned as if ignited by fire, settling her nerves aflame to engulf her and drag her to the depths of hell. Iron hung heavily in the air, blood coated everything thickly, the grass soaked as vitae pooled around her frame. The look that settled on her face was one of absolute hatred, she felt betrayed, deceived of intentions meant to go better. There was red on her tongue, but she couldn't taste anything outside of bitterness. This is how she would die then, lying in the wet and cold grass with no love to guide her into the afterlife. She was unaware that she had been cheated of her own afterlife as well, as her human heart faded, the curse settled into her bones and forged a new body.

She was becoming a monster, something considered lore for generations come pass.

So when she reopened those dark hazel eyes, it was a surprise to her to see the night sky. Memories blurred behind a wall of hunger, something deep resonated with her as she stood, and she recognized it without even realizing the word could actually be associated with her. Power. Shaking gently, hands caked in dried and cracked blood wrapped tightly around the wood buried deep. Eyes tightened shut as she gave two solid yanks, it was pulled free and dropped, not a word uttered from her lips. The girl knew quite well that she was alone, the forest had become deathly silent, and within good reason.

Bodies were piled around her, haphazard and excessively high. She had been left untouched, and it only took a brief moment to understand what had happened. In transition, and this was made very evident when her hearing picked up the faint and dying heartbeat of a living being buried somewhere to her left. Her throat was beyond dry, a Sahara that left her throat itching and aching. The only thought that was left now was the choice of living or dying permanently. Moving those that had died away from the one still clinging, messy and wavy brown hair curtained her face as she hovered over the man that couldn't of been but two years her senior.

His throat had been cut open, a stake within his own chest, yet she knew by the placement this was a messy execution; as the wood had missed his heart by several inches.

Normal humans hunted by ignorant hunters, yet she did not know that the one who was the real culprit had been her friend of many years. She had figured he fancied her in some regard, but not to the degree of derangement. Breathing heavily, her dry tongue dragged across her bottom lip, eyes unable to move away from the blood that gently oozed from the wound. What would she do?

There were plenty of moments that 'friends' would ask hypothetical questions like this, but never did she think such an occurrence would be shoved upon her, especially in such an abrupt manner. Normally her answer would have been no, that humanity was far too precious and watching time fly by without being able to make the connections given so graciously in life.. it would've been far too much for her shoulders to bear. In the current moment however? She couldn't stop herself from wanting a taste, just a small taste to know what it was like for them- for those who she had fantasised about for what felt like an eternity.

So it was hardly a surprise that with one taste, she plunged down and wrapped her lips messily about the wound. It was as if the sun was being washed down her throat, bringing life to what was suppose to become atrophied at this point. The pain of her gums was ignored in favor of this feeling, replacing her lips with fangs instead, she drank from what was left of this poor man greedily.

It wasn't until he ran dry that her mistake had settled in, blood not from herself dripping from her chin. She had sat there next to the body for what felt like hours, contemplating if staying there until the sun rose from the horizon would be the best course of action. Yet something within her pulled thoughts from suicide to continuing onward, a trait she had gained quite a while ago, and one she hated at that moment. Standing to realize that no pain plagued her body any further, her eyes finally tore away from the man who she had effectively murdered. Feeling much more akin to a zombie than what she knew she had become, her feet lead her away from the genocide and into the forest. There was no point returning home, because there was no home to return to.

A new life, or perhaps better put unlife, now laid before her. She wasn't going to allow this one to become a wreck like her previous one.


	2. The Bar Scene

Over the short yet many years since her forced embrace, the once silent yet terrified girl had turned into a well spoken and mannered woman, she never did attempt to find the one who had sired her however; instead she had fled her small town that dreadful night and never looked back. Vampirism had settled with her, which was unsettling at first until thought out with the quiet nights she had come to relish. It was truly thanks to pure luck that she managed to stumble upon a scene that would inevitably help her in the end, whether she wanted it to be so or not.

A witch had come across trouble with several other vampires, after crippling them to the point of fleeing the town to settle somewhere else, the witch granted her several pieces of jewelry to save her from being burned in the sunlight. A life for a life, as she had said before leaving her at the edge of town, a promise to keep in touch but never be within the boundaries of town still kept till this day. Which was exactly why she had chosen to settle in this quaint little town for the night, specifically in the bar the town had raved about- well perhaps more spoken about through those who were perhaps just a few years short of being legal. Her pen danced across the paper, writing her thoughts as she had always done in order to keep some semblance of sanity, even if the danger of this witch turning on her was a little too much for some. It was the first kindness she had experienced in quite a while, she would not allow her doubt to plague a chance of friendship after all.

None would bother her, not only had she chosen her seating as close to the edge of the bar and back door, but a silver ring holding a deep blue stone decorated her left hand as a false sign of marriage. It deterred quite a lot, except for the select few who were far too drunk to notice. The night was young however, so she had at least the next three hours to finish up-

"Excuse me madam, is this seat taken?"

The voice had a slight drawl to it, reminding her of the South long before she looked up to note of the owner. Divulged a little too deep in scribbling, it took her a few seconds to register that she was staring at something she hadn't expected to find. Another vampire? No, despite the general rugged and dark appearance, she knew that scent very well. A hybrid of all things in such a small town, how unlucky for her.

"Not at all, excuse my rudeness for not noticing you earlier."

It could be taken as a flirt, especially as it was coupled with a sweet smile that didn't meet her eyes. It never did, for she did not trust herself enough to feel anymore, though that would never excuse being disrespectful towards another. She did take note of a soft surprise that lingered on his own features for a brief moment, though she didn't look long enough to drink it in.

Perhaps he wasn't expected an accent and attitude that was so eerily similar to a Southern Belle, as her style of clothing so boldly presented her as a dangerous character from the North. Ankle boots, one gently resuming it's cycle of kicking, with a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a sleeveless black shirt decorated with a golden skull certainly painted her as someone who was actually polite and kind. Her dark hair had been pulled back into a disheveled ponytail, proving that while her choice of clothing had been preassessed, she had little time to prepare anything else. Even her face remained blank, something preferred if she were to be completely honest. An attractive woman to more than she realized, and perhaps ever will.

A sloppy signature and she folded the letter, sliding it into the envelope before licking it closed. One set within the bag opposite of the man who had decided to join her, hazel finally shifted back to notice him staring with a small grin that seemed far too sharp to call soft. "Must I come on more strongly to garter your attention completely, darling?" He did speak elegantly for someone from the South, something she fully recognized with her own sharp smile. "I assumed you desired something when you asked for the seat, though I do not have the ability to read minds, despite the popular belief among those unaware of our existence." A coy and mirthful chuckle escaped her, brow lifting along with it. "How may I help you, sir?"

He didn't miss a beat, though she did take notice to the fact that her choice of speech had seemingly brought out a more regal side of him, marking him as someone far older than herself. "First, a choice of drink, then we shall discuss business.. Mrs...?" The question was left with a teasing note, his own brow rose as he glanced down to the daylight ring, a smart move on her part if he were to be completely honest.

Though when was he ever?

"Alessandra, and would you be treating me Mr..?" She mimicked his tone with a hefty bit of mirth, though when his name fell on her ears, she thought her heart had come to life again- for it seized as tightly as it did on that night.

"Klaus Mikaelson, Miss Alessandra. And I would never leave the tab to such a well mannered woman such as yourself."

She had heard plenty of the Mikaelson's, especially one that went by the name of Klaus; the Original hybrid that caused havoc and chaos, one that was able to rip apart armies with ease, a frightening creature to someone such as herself. But perhaps it was the way his eyes twinkled with amusement, or the young blood forever in her veins, she couldn't help but hum out while recrossing her legs- a habit learned to deter the idea of her not being anything but human- a hand lifted to signal the bartender. Her hazel eyes never left his own dark and stormy ones, a hurricane sat beside her and she was not afraid.

"A black russian, please; this gentlemen has agreed to pay my tab for the night."

One the financial issue had been settled, her index finger trailed across the rim of the glass, awaiting for him to finish drinking from his own so he may speak clearly. A head tilt as his attention returned to her, confusion gently lacing through her features.

"What might you be doing in my town, Miss Alessandra? I have never heard of or seen you before, and without even greeting those who run this city- quite rude of you."

He was a bit crude himself, yet she kept this thought to herself as a chuckle was brought out of her. She remained unoffended, recognizing the mistake made, for once being kind actually saved her life. "And once again I am left to apologize for deeds I was unaware of, please excuse my disrespect as ignorance of anyone running this city. If I was made aware I would have been far more punctual, Mr. Mikaelson." He studied her for a few moments, watching as the glass was raised to flushed lips, a soft sip given to the dark liquid before it was set back down on the wood of the bar. As he was about to speak again, she unintentionally interrupted him, having moved her gaze from his own to her glass. "I have made a habit of keeping away from the tap, so to speak, and will continue to do so until I move on when the highway is cleared of ice. It is an inconvenience that has lead me to stay here, I do not desire to tarnish the population anymore than it has already suffered."

Upon turning her gaze back to him, he blinked as he noted that she was being completely honest, a small relief was released from his exhausting list; the last thing they needed was an unruly vampire running around, though with her being so young she wouldn't likely become a problem if she decided to step out of line.

Alessandra was well aware of that fact, another reason to be as polite and mannered as possible.

"Then consider business dealt, Miss Alessandra, though I do have a request- Mr. Mikaelson is far too stuffy for both of us I am sure, Klaus will do fine." She smiled, and it reeled him, the first one he was graced with was empty and hollow; this one had a flash of genuine that shined brightly. For a split second, he was concerned he might become smitten with this woman, it was too bad that she was just a titch too professional for his taste.

"Klaus it is, though only if you call me Alessa- at the very least." He prayed his earlier assumption was right, because she was just a bit too amusing at the moment.

An entire bottle of whiskey later, and Alessa found herself straddling the side of drunk she didn't think was safe under the conditions of the road, luckily she was still coherent enough to speak with only a softly slurred wording. Klaus seemed to be well on his way to join her on that spectrum, as he had fallen from his rigid stance to one much more relaxed. They spoke of regulations and restricted zones, and she was informed of the werewolves and witches. Upon the discussion of her choice of haven, she tried to dismiss the question with a simple motel, though found it a bit more difficult when Klaus attempted to convince her into taking a more permanent residence. She had been moving for far too long now, trying to find a place to call home safely, yet was never satisfied with any one thing in particular. When she caved by saying a soft maybe, the subject was changed to something else.

It wasn't until last call was given that they realized how long they have spoken, a soft and slightly drunken giggle passed her lips as she pulled herself from the chair, earning a noise of disapproval by Klaus. She continued anyways, pulling on her leather jacket, one hand used to remove her hair while the other grabbed her purse. "Last call means we must leave, Klaus, or is your intention to seduce me back to your lair in need of more time?" He scoffed, finishing off his glass while standing himself, eyeing her full figure with mirth. "If that were my intention love, you would already be there." Setting the money and tip down on the counter, he watched as she chuckled before trying to make her way to the door. Seems one too many drinks and standing up did quite the combo on her, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Well, certainly not to your lair, Mr. Mikaelson."

Still witty, he liked that. "You think I would simply let you walk home alone in your state? Miss Alessandra, I'm almost offended." Mocking his facade exasperation, she cast a glance over her shoulder that said she had gotten the joke. "Then you best hurry, or I'll end up looking as if I am being stalked by you. Not a good image for one of the Mikaelsons now is it?~" At this point the bartender had gone to the back, leaving them alone for the moment needed so he could appear by her side in what could be described as a blur, arm wrapped around her own as she stumbled. Unexpected from her, yet definitely by him, but she had been steadied and lead out into the streets.

The walk back to her hotel room was just as eventful as the bar, the cold night air enough to bring stability back to legs that were beginning to feel like jelly. He was a gentlemen after all, having the common decency to lead her to her door, kiss her knuckle and bid her goodnight. She had watched him walk off, amused by this turn of events, so one could only imagine how she felt when her pockets were emptied to find a napkin with his number scribbled on it.


	3. Trouble In New Orleans

Klaus had yet to reappear since that day, and with the week coming to an end and the roads finally clear, Alessa had no true reason to stay any longer. The town was nice, she had blended in beautifully and even managed to stay clear of werewolves and witches, though she hadn't been so lucky as to not run into another vampire. It was a brief exchange of words, but she knew well enough when she was in the presence of one. She didn't even bother to catch a name, not that she really cared.

Still, she had decided to travel into the center of this town Klaus had laid claim to, New Orleans was a party at night, but during the day it was as if this town turned into a community instead of a frat party on steroids. At this moment, she sat in the park, legs crossed at the knee to support a book opened in her lap. The soft noise of the town was easy to drown out in order to divulge into another world, kids played across the small field on a playground, parents conversing happily a few feet away. Peaceful, she liked that.

Klaus' words pulsed through her mind, perhaps staying wouldn't be such a bad idea? No, she had to move on, the dangers in this town were far too great to risk her own life for, there had to be a reason as to why she would even bother.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Another drawl, though this one was different from Klaus', she tore herself away from the book to look up. A man stood in front of her, taller and darker skinned than the Original Hybrid. He had his hands in his pockets, the possibility of him holding a weapon was dismissed when the sound of children's cries of joy became louder. Even at their highest speed, it would be stupid to attack a random woman in the middle of town. "Yes?" She tilted her head, lifting her free hand to tuck her hair behind an ear. He offered a soft smile, removing his hands to rest at his sides, no weapon at least.

"I'm sorry for distracting you, I didn't recognize you outside of spotting you earlier this week. Thought it would best to introduce myself, Marcel Gerard." How polite, a similar smile was offered in return, the book marked with a finger as she closed it. Offering the hand that was used to shift her hair, she sat up straighter and nodded. "Alessandra Algieri, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gerard." Taking her hand, a firm shake was exchanged before she offered him to sit with her. "Ah, I was actually wondering if you could come with me, Miss Algieri." A pause, and she blinked, now why would he want that? Asking the question with a facial expression, he laughed softly. "Klaus wished to see you, and I was asked to be the messenger."

Surprise now lingered with confusion, he had wanted to see her? Sure she had wanted to at least say goodbye before leaving, but didn't think that the first text would be fitting for such a role. Thinking for a moment, she decided it was probably best to go ahead and at least take the opportunity. "Of course, thank you Mr. Gerard." She reopened the book to tuck the corner before shutting it completely, setting it under her arm while standing. Alessa had gone far more girlie than when Klaus and her first met. Still wearing the same boots as before, she traded pants and a shirt for a dress instead. A bit short if the straps weren't adjusted properly, but nonetheless cute and darkly colored.

"Marcel will do." She grinned, walking beside him as he lead her toward where she assumed to be the Mikaelson.. estate. She had heard about it but never bothered to try and go knocking, thinking that would be rude to just show up randomly, and the last thing she needed was for anyone to think she was a lost puppy.

At least she wasn't exaggerating too much, the place Klaus called home was definitely bigger than what she was use to. She paused briefly at the archway, unsure if she could even step inside until a glance was given from Marcel, "Come in, Alessa, you can take a seat over there. I'll get Klaus." Nodding, she followed the direction of where he had motioned towards, finding herself a seat in the courtyard to continue getting some fresh air. It was beautiful here, and she'd be lying if she were to say she wasn't intrigued by the history. Absentmindedly gnawing on the inside of her cheek, she was pulled from examining the woodwork of the balcony when a woman spoke up. "Who're you?"

She turned her attention to the werewolf, honestly the scent of her gave her species away, taking in the rather beautiful woman for a few long moments before blinking. "Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Alessandra, Klaus sent for me." Standing, she brushed off her hands quickly before holding them behind her back, smiling politely. "Ah, I see. Well welcome to the compound, Klaus went out for a minute, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Nodding, her head paused in its movement when the sound of a baby's crying broke the silence off in the building, somewhere in the back left. Blinking several times, Alessa did not note that her features had twisted into a soft amount of trouble and pain before reverting to back what could otherwise be called deadpan.

"Oops, sorry, I kind of have to-"

Grinning, she waved the girl off, "Nono, it's fine, I understand." Getting an odd look, the girl rushed off without so much as giving her name or goodbye. Definitely the mother, how lucky for her. Pulling herself back down to sit, she tucked her dress before crossing her legs at the ankle, hands in lap to patiently wait. She'd observe her surroundings a little longer before diving back into her book, happy to have another distraction for the time being. She wouldn't allow her thoughts to wander to the werewolf girl and the crying child, and ensured that by muting them out.

Well, that lasted a good three minutes before she was pulled from her fantasy yet again. "You must be Miss Algieri." She jerked her head up to locate the owner of that voice, it was deep and steady; and what caught her sight gave her the amusing thought that if God were real, she'd sue him for giving her a weakness to not only sunlight, but a man in a suit. This was only made worse by the fact that he was incredibly attractive, catching her off guard for a minute longer than she'd care to admit. "Aaah... yes." A blink, adorably confused as ever, another Mikaelson and she wasn't warned about how handsome he was? A crime, especially with her looking so lazy compared to him. Digressing her thoughts, she marked her page and shut her book, standing back up to dust her hand off once again. Offering it, the man had made his way over at this point to shake it.

"Elijah Mikaelson, I do apologize for my brother's absence." He gave a small yet dazzling smile, and she was sure that if her heart were beating, it would stop then and there- ignoring the fact that she'd be fire engine red at this point. "It's alright Mr. Mikaelson, I do not mind the wait, though I am curious as to why I was requested."

A soft pause, her head turning just a bit to note of footsteps a few blocks away, sounding eerily similar to Klaus'. "We were wondering if you would like to offer us a hand with a rather troublesome individual who is causing more of an issue than we'd like." An amusing thought of him sounding like a regal mob boss nearly caused her to smile, she returned his stare for a long moment before turning her attention to something just past him. A bit too shy to look at him for very long, she licked her lips before answering. "Klaus does realize that I planned on leaving tomorrow, right?" Elijah paused this time, eyeing her expression before answering with amusement. "I was not made aware of that, though I can see why he'd try to get you to stay."

Was he flirting with her? No way, just an innocent comment, no need to read into that. "As long as the issue can be settled before dawn, I see no reason as to why I can't help." At this point, Elijah had moved to the alcohol, all set in beautiful crystal glasses. A silent glance was given, asking if she wanted one as well, a nod returned, and a second glass was poured. "Is there a reason why you don't desire to stay here, Miss Algieri?" Well she definitely had a reason now, at least as a first reaction she did. "No real reason in particular, just not use to stay in a town for more than a week." Not anymore. Nodding her thanks as she glass was given to her, she took a seat as he did, crossing her legs once again to rest the hand wrapped cup in her lap. "I see, such a shame. A respective and respectable vampire is harder to come by these days, it's refreshing." She watched as he took a drink, studying the way his throat moved as he did so before noting that he had glanced at her in the process. Nearly swallowing her tongue in embarrassment, she shifted her gaze away. "Thank you, sir."

"No need to be so polite him, Alessa, it makes you look tense." Amusement now full blown, she glanced over her shoulder to the approaching Klaus. "Hello to you as well, Klaus." Watching as he poured himself a drink before taking a seat, Alessa sipped from the aged scotch lightly, not bothering to savor the taste as she eyed Klaus. He was the tense one, something was bothering him.

"She has agreed to help, I gather then?"

"Only under two conditions."

Her words drew a pause from both brothers, Elijah tilted his head as his gaze travelled over her form, a soft hum coming from her throat as she set the glass down in front of her. "One, that the issue be resolved by dawn so I may depart this lovely town, and that any and all information be presented to me." She was in a business mindset now, her hazel eyes settled to stare at Klaus, unable to realize that Elijah was grinning behind his glass. He liked her, she was definitely different from the others.

"I don't see why not, though you do understand the danger you place yourself in if any information given to you is to leave this town, correct?" A sweet smile was given, a veiled attempt to hide the dangerous poison of a predator from the younger woman. "Klaus, faith might be shaken from you, but do not place me in the same category as those who have failed you. I make a point to keep my end of the bargain as long as the scales don't tip against me, I'm sure you know that never happens unless the other has failed." Tension, this one was different than the one from the bar, it lingered with the same teasing nature but this was far more serious. Business, per usual.

"I knew I would be able to use you to my advantage, you've already won over my brother, Alessa." Klaus instantly broke the tension with a grin, Alessa's gaze shifting to the eldest brother with a quirked brow as he smiled. "She's witty, you were quite right, Niklaus." So that was his full name then. "I thank you both for the lovely compliment, and cannot wait to begin working with you two." Winking, she finished her drink off before setting it back down.

"Then why wait?~ You have until dawn, let's start with the issue at hand." Klaus nodded to Elijah, who stood and took Alessa's glass, before he began to speak. "A vampire by the name of Jason Samuels has begun to feast on the locals, this would normally not be an issue if it wasn't for the fact that he is currently under the protection of the Witches of the French Quarter." At this point, Klaus spoke up, "You know him." Alessa had not realized her features had twisted into one of minor wrath and disgust. "Quite well." The man from earlier, it was Jason, how could she not recognize him?

"He's changed, how stupid of me." Standing, she was offered a second glass, which was taken as a deep sigh passed. "So we must infiltrate the French Quarter, or wait until he comes out." Looking just past Elijah again, she thought deeply for any contacts in her years of unlife. "I'm sure you can understand the need for lost time being made up, Miss Algieri." Again did she finish her drink, allowing her hand to fall to her side with it in hand while tilting her head. "Mmm... I have quite the diabolical plan that might cause more trouble than it's worth, but it will get the job done by tonight if done right." Now Klaus was all ears, his smile touching each one as he placed his arm around her neck. "Now that is something that I like to hear~"


End file.
